Loki's Plan B
by kyuunokitty
Summary: When Loki hides himself in Midgard he ends up watching far too much daytime TV which is where he gets the idea for his Plan B. A plan so brilliant it will allow him to take his rightful place as ruler of Asgard in just 9 months. Thor/Loki
1. Prologue: The Plan is Formed

**Loki's Plan B**

**Summary: **Loki hides himself in Midgard but ends up watching far too much daytime TV which leads to his ingenious Plan B. A plan so brilliant it will allow him to take his rightful place as ruler of Asgard in just 9 months. Thor/Loki

* * *

Hiding on Midgard had not been the greatest thing for Loki but it was certainly the safest. The Mischief God had managed to cloak his presence completely from any curious Aesir so long as he remained within a mile radius of the centerpoint of his spell. This meant he could travel very little and chose mainly to stay in his dingy apartment which to put it bluntly it was boring. So boring in fact his routine consisted of waking up, turning on the TV and watching hours upon hours of Jerry Springer, Jeremy Kyle, Rikki Lake and any other plebeian and mind numbing thing he could find until it was time for him to sleep once again, and as a God that meant a lot of day time TV. He didn't even leave his apartment to terrorize the mortals anymore after the unfortunate near run-in with that damn Captain America weeks ago. This whole hiding on Earth thing only worked if he stayed hidden and so he'd given up his only method of entertainment and resigned himself to a life of monotony until a day arrived when he came up with a new plan, a plan so brilliant Asgard would rightfully be his and his blundering oaf of a brother would be no more

His inspiration had struck early one evening many months into stay in the mortal realm while he was watching a rerun of Jeremy Kyle with only the light from the television lighting the room around him. On this day Loki felt particularly desperate to come up with a plan, anything that would get him off the good for nothing rock he was stuck on but all he could think of was how stupid humans were with their silly little 'My man cheated on me now he wants a DNA test for our baby' but then a segment came on titled 'My ex is using our baby to control my life' and Loki took every bad thought he'd ever had about humans back, ok maybe not, but he was quite impressed with the cunning of the woman who had come up with that plan.

Loki had done it before of course, back in the days when fierce vikings saw the visiting Aesir as their Gods Loki had tricked a stallion into 'helping' him create Sleipnir, the eight legged steed his father rode and while this may not have been his proudest moment it served a purpose as would this new union. So step one was clear, Loki had to sneak back into Asgard and seduce his dear brother. And with that Plan Baby began to come to life.


	2. Stage One: Getting Into His Head

Stage One

_Author's note: First off some warnings this will contain Mpreg of the Thor/Loki variety so if you don't think you can handle it then as much as I love having readers I'd suggest you give this one a miss. If you can overlook that then I feel I should also tell you that this story is as of yet unbeta-ed so if anyone can provide me with pointers or con-crit or even just corrections then thank you very much and if there's a kind soul out there feeling up to the job of beta-ing for me please drop me a line (Review, PM, attaching a large banner to a plane and having it fly through the sky or anyway you like reallly)! I would love to hear from you. That's all from me for now folks, I hope you enjoy my story as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

* * *

As I had predicted my many years of skulking and sneaking around Asgard made infiltrating it very easy indeed. And then the plan was in motion. Stage one, get inside Thor's thick skull.

And so I shifted my form with the help of magic taking on the guise of a svelte built young man with only the slightest hint of muscle, adding the blond hair and bronze skin of your average Aesir and begun to use the name Arik as my alias. Arik then took lodgings and a barkeep job in a tavern that my dear brother was known to frequent that _magically_ appeared on the day of my arrival. This had the advantage of being a place that I knew all too well and also a hub of information so I could keep my ear to the ground as I waited for my moment to strike. Of course waiting in Asgard was nothing like the agony of waiting in Midgard. Here I had access to the full potential of my magic, I didn't have to worry about the limits of my cloaking and could travel the streets as I pleased as long I made sure to stay away from the castle. It was much too early to test the Allfather's power. This meant I had to wait for Thor to leave the grounds before I could act.

As predictable as my brother was though it was mere days before he and his brood of friends entered the tavern Thor's booming voice requesting a round of ale be brought to his table which I quickly scurried about to preparing the five flagons with a dark ale I knew would be to his preference and placing them at his side. He broke off his boisterous conversation with Volstagg about the days hunting party to wish me thanks and then empty his drink in one breath which I was quick to refill. And refill. And refill again. Until my moment came.

When Thor was at his most intoxicated and most of his 'warrior' had drunk themselves under the table I brought him another glass at his request but this time as he looked to take it from me I allowed my true face to appear for a split second before turning to walk away and as planned I heard his voice boom once more "You!" I turned back to him looking perplexed, my guise back in place

"Is something wrong with your ale, sire?" I stammer giving him the look of a lost lamb I know he can't resist

"The a-? No. You are new..." I could see him scrutinising my face with a look of concentration one rarely saw on such an oafish face until with a small shake of his face he demanded "Your name, give it to me."

"Arik, sire." He was still watching my face and I had to suppress a smirk as I saw I was one step closer to my victory

"Come Arik, take a drink with me." He slammed a fist on the empty chair next to him causing it to shake with his drunken force and sliding one of the drinks his companions had left

"But sire I-"

"I will not hear excuses. Your prince demands a drink with you," And so I took the seat he had indicated, every so often I would shift my posture into my natural princely gait for mere seconds before slouching once more into a more common one or when he turned I would once more reveal my true face to him while I fed him some tale of the woe of the life of Arik Úlfrson, the poor farmers youngest son who ventured into the city seeking a better life. The dim brute ate up my sappy story as I knew he would and before he stumbled away from the tavern in the early hours of the morning promised to return soon as he rapped me on the back, a glazed look in his eyes and that dopey smile of his plastered onto his face.

And he did, the next night in fact but this time I was more than ready for him. I waited in the crowds outside the castle gates and made sure that once again Thor saw me in the crowds but as soon as he did his double take I was gone. I then stayed long enough to check he kept looking into the crowd for me before using magic to ensure Arik would be at his position behind the bar before Thor burst through the doors, this time unaccompanied, and he bellowed "Arik, my friend, a drink." Which I brought to him with the same speed as the night before "Sit with me?" It was less of a demand than last time, softer. Which of course I was glad of as Loki Laufeyson takes orders from no one.

"I have work to do I'm afraid, Sire." I replied making a show of looking around the bustling pub

"That is fine. I will keep your company at the bar while you work," He said standing and following me "And no more of this Sire business. You are Arik and I am Thor, yes?"

"Of course Sire," I said reaching over to serve another customer "Er- Thor,"

"Finally! Good man." He picked up his glass once more, tilting it toward me in what I assume was meant to be a salute and finishing it before looking expectantly for a fresh pint.

This night ran much the same as the first, the brute would ask me questions about the life of Arik except tonight he added in his own stories of growing up, many of them involving me in some way. I took this as a good sign as it meant I was on his mind which was just where I needed to be for stage 2 to work. I didn't allow him to see me that night. I saw no point now he was 'friends' with Arik he should be leaving the castle more so I didn't need to draw him out as I had the night before. And while I wanted him to identify Arik with Loki I didn't need my oafish brother getting suspicious and ruining my perfect plan as he normally did.

I did however use a magic clone or myself cloaked to everyone but him at one point. The sun had just started to rise and the alcohol was starting to leave my brother but he was still lying with his head on the counter angled perfectly so he was looking at the door to the restroom. And so while he was aimlessly rambling about the first time we had spent a 3 days and 3 nights in the forest together I sent my clone through said door just to see his reaction. He sat bolt upright still looking at the door with a confused "Loki?" falling from his lips before turning to me "Did you see that?" He questioned

"See what?" I looked up from the glass I was cleaning to see his face fall for a moment before his usual lolloping grin returned

"Nothing, nothing friend. This ale must be stronger than I thought. Perhaps it is time I make my way to my bedchamber." He looked around the empty tavern "Would you like accompaniment to your quarters, Arik?"

"I live on the other side of the tavern, there's no need for you to trouble yourself Thor." I smile at him

"All the more reason for me to escort you," he moved in close and mock whispered into my ear "I hear many shady characters use this place as their haunt," I swatted him on the shoulder to push him back, not at all enjoying the way his hot breath tickled the shell of my ear

"The only shady character here is you Thor," I sent him another smile and picked up my outdoor cloak from behind the counter and allowed the lumbering lout to follow me all the way to the door to my room, that was not much bigger than my apartment on earth but felt so much more comfortable and less soul crushing.

"Goodnight m'lady, it has been a pleasure." he joked, his damnable blue eyes twinkling in merriment

"The pleasure has been all mine good sir." I replied, encouraging this silly behaviour only as a way to cement the bond I was trying to form for my plan and only allowing the bumbling idiot to kiss my hand as his grip was too tight for me to pull my hand away. Then with one last what I assume was meant to be charming grin he turned and left me standing still in my because I was elated my plan was starting to move along so swimmingly and for no other reason.

The weeks carried on very much in this manner, Thor would visit Arik at least three times in a week and as time progressed my brother became exceedingly flirtatious towards me which I of course allowed as it allowed me to torment him further with my real image. I carried on dropping my disguise while he was intoxicated and I would place my image in crowded places and a few times I would even bewitch him to think he was hearing my voice calling his name while no one was around. And then we would finish every night together with him escorting me to my boarding room and kissing me on the hand before he left. It was incredibly cliche and made my stomach turn each time but it was a sign that all was going to plan so I was allowed to gleefully smile each time I closed the door after one of these encounters. My dimwitted brother was falling right into my trap.

It was once very particular night when I know I had Thor completely where I wanted him to be. He had spent most of the time in the tavern being increasingly fidgety and so I carried on using the usual magic on him only to agitate him even more and he kept on in this state all night, even as we fulfilled our ritual of walking to my door and I knew that that night would be the night that stage 2 began. As we reached the door Thor reached out as he did every night but instead of grabbing my hand he put his hands on my face and pulled me in close. As he pressed his lips to mine something in my belly was doing somersaults. Finally after months of waiting I could make a move that would mean checkmate. I was about to beat Thor and take my place as ruler of Asgard. And so when Thor closed his eyes and took the kiss to higher levels I dropped my Arik mask once more. I knew when he'd opened his eyes because I felt him pull away with great speed "Loki?" he'd whispered in disbelief

"Loki...? Thor are you alright?" I'd kept my form the same in order to confuse him further till he closed his eyes tight, wrinkling every muscle in his face at which time I became Arik once more "It's me, Arik." I put my hand out in order to touch his shoulder as he opened his eyes but he flinched backwards

"I'm- I must go," he stammered out pitifully and turned on his heel in order to charge away. I grinned. This was too perfect.

I called upon my magic once more to put me on his path he was travelling, standing just in front of him "Brother?" I heard him shout to me allowing myself a single glance back before I began to run following no path and merely following the twists and turns of the city. I could hear Thor thundering behind me but I was faster. I slowed only to make sure he was still following and then as I hit a dead end I cloaked my presence from him once more and left him standing alone staring at a brick wall. "Loki. Reveal yourself." He boomed as if I'd just follow his commands like all those other sheep that catered to his every whim "Please brother I've been pushed to the very limits of my sanity, seeing you everywhere I look." He sounded so forlorn it sent a smile to my face that I didn't even bother to hide "Please," He whined one more time before turning to leave but not before punching a hole through the wall he had been lamenting at. Leaving me alone in the alleyway to contemplate my newest task, finding a way into Thor's bedroom without getting caught.

* * *

_And that's chapter one :) Chapter two just needs a few more tweaks before it's ready. Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think, especially any thoughts you have on how I've portrayed Loki and Thor for the matter. Does their wording sound right? Too Middle English? Not enough Middle English? Anything else that doesn't seem right? _


	3. Stage Two: Getting Into His Bed

Stage 2

Getting into my brother's bed took less time than getting into his head for his bed was not protected by his thick skull and most of his thinking is done with his reproductive organ. And so after his outburst at the wall I followed him, concealing myself in the shadows as the ever 'stealthy' Thor crashed through the streets. He was so full of chaos and turmoil at that moment he was my perfect way inside so long as I did what I had done for my entire life, stayed in his shadow. Everyone that passed was so focused on Thor I could have strolled bold as brass into Odin's keep and no one would have batted an eyelid. I was not that reckless though, I remained cloaked all the way to the door to Thor's bedchamber.

As I stood outside the golden doors once more I felt like a small boy once more. I was assaulted by memories of the nights when I would have nightmares of barron, ice covered lands and upon waking I would immediately seek comfort with my brother. These night have long since passed. I am no longer tormented by a memory of my birth land nor do I need the comfort of a brute Thor.

I was drawn out of my revery by the echoing sound of Thor's snoring. That was a sign that it was my moment to strike. All those months of planning had come to this one pivotal moment. If this went wrong now, if was caught at that moment then the results didn't bear thinking about. And yet I could feel the excitement rising in my chest as I slid my way into a chamber and saw that had it not changed since my earliest memory. All gold and red everywhere with a giant four poster bed covered in furs that we used to hold 5 young Aesir running around on it in play, but now seeing Thor sprawled across the expanse we would barely fit on it together.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before moving over to the bed and straddling my sleeping brother's chest. If ever there was a moment when I wanted to go back on my plan that moment was certainly it. It felt like there were millions of tiny beasts trying to escape from my stomach as I looked down at his sleeping face, mouth open as he released his bellowing snores and while a small portion of my brain was telling me to run the rest knew I could not. Now was my moment to gain the leeway I needed to take my rightful place as ruler and all I had to do was lean down and place a kiss on his lips.

Which I did. And I kept doing as I felt him begin to respond beneath me allowing me to add more ministrations, making me rather glad of the many talents of my renowned silvertongue. I felt him stir beneath me and I knew that the games would begin any second when I heard him moan my name before he'd even opened his eyes. It was perfect, I now knew the transition between dream and waking world would be harder for him to distinguish now that I been playing on his mind for weeks. I moved in close to him and answered "Yes, brother?" I said as seductively as I could manage in order to draw him out of his slumber. He sat up faster than I was expecting, almost smashing his own head against mine but thanks to my quick reflexes I was able to avoid being knocked out by that giant head of his. It would be hard to convince the man, no matter how gullible he was that he was that he was still in the clutches of dream land if I was unconscious.

"Loki?" He looked at me dumbstruck once again, opening and closing his eyes as if expecting me to disappear as I had earlier in the night so when I did not his jaw hung open as he attempted to process what was happening "Brother, You are really here? You have not been far from my mind dear Loki. Everywhere I turn..." I cut him off at this point although it was please to hear that my hard work had paid off I knew time was growing short. I only had a few hours until the castle staff started to move around prepare for the day and I knew it would be more of a challenge to leave the grounds with so many people at every turn

"I know, that is why I am here. I answered your call Thor." I told him as I ran my hand over his bare chest feeling his manhood stiffen under me as we sat face to face, the lights of the night spilling over both of us

"You heard my shouting?" He asked me dimly

"No brother, surely you have realised this is but a figment? You have been thinking of me and now you have conjured up my image during your resting hours. Of course if this form does not please you there are others," I summoned my magic and allowed myself to shift into the image of the human woman that had captured his attentions during his banishment "Does this please you?" I asked him pushing her soft breasts onto his chest to which he did not respond "Or perhaps this form is more suited to m'lord?" I shifted into Arik once more but he was quick to put a stop to that

"NO!" His voice echoed throughout his chamber "Dreamsprite, give me Loki once more." he demanded

"As you wish," I obliged him this time neglecting to keep the clothes upon my form and allowing him to see me in all my glory

"By the might of the Allfather! This feels so real," He said as he placed a hand on my cheek and drawing me back in for another kiss and throwing me down upon his furs to take me in a way that would lead to the conception of my son.

After the buffoon was spent and had rolled himself off me to sleep once more I quickly donned my clothing once more and used magic to ensure I was with child, there was no way in all the nine realms I would lie with him again so I took no chances in this matter. I then erased all evidence that there had been more than one in Thor's bed that night and hissed at his sleeping form "Beware brother for when I return you will surely regret the day you crossed me," before slipping out of the castle as though I had never returned at all.

The following night Thor did not visit Arik as had become his ritual nor did he any night that week. I will not lie this frustrated me, I'd created the role of Arik to become a confidant to Thor. That way the useless dolt would feed me all the information I needed so when the second week came and went and Thor was yet to grace the tavern with his presence. This frustrated me to a level beyond my brother's normal capabilities. Without him talking to Arik I had no warning time if he decided to double cross me or whatever else the halfwit could come up with which meant I would have to be beyond careful during my pregnancy. I needed that protection as while this ordeal could leave me in a strong position at the end I would also be at my most vulnerable during the last months of my carrying if my last pregnancy was anything to go by. My magic would become erratic and unreliable for long periods of time and the birthing process would be so draining I would be left at Thor's mercy for at least a week afterward.

By the end of the fourth week I still had not seen hide nor hair of my brother but the nausea had begun confirming that I was with child. This meant that the acrid smell and horrendous sounds of at least a hundred Aesir men drinking, fighting and pissing as they pleased in my work space would cause me to need more breaks in order to rid myself of the small amounts of food I was managing to ingest.

It was on one of these breaks when I had become overwhelmed with sickness that I had rushed out to the dark alley in order to once more wretch up any remaining food in my belly, convinced that my child was determined to not let me enjoy any sustenance until the damn thing was born that I heard to gruff unfamiliar voices head toward me and begin to urinate. I hid myself on instinct but hung around once I heard the one closest to me say "I believe I just saw Prince Thor return from Svartalfheim,"

"That is good. Was he successful in his mission?" The other replied

"I do not think so, I did not see Prince Loki in his party." That caught my attention. Why would the oaf have return from Svartalfheim with me? I followed the two back into the pub as they carried on talking

"Why is the young prince so intent on finding his brother? Is this not the fifth realm he has searched in as many weeks? What will come next Jotunheim? Or worse Helheim?" The man joked but I'd heard enough. That lack witted, imbecilic, impulsive, childish simpleton was going to get himself killed searching for me before I even had a chance to play my hand and I had to put a stop to it.

I transformed myself into a crow allowing me to travel quickly and swoop into Thor's bedroom before he managed to enter the main hall which gave me time to sit myself down on the end of his bed before he entered. He walked into the room only a minute later and begun to throw off his armour without even noticing me "Brother," I called out to him to get his attention, his head spun around so fast I feared it may fall off and he gawked at me in silence "I believe we need to talk about your little quest to find me."

* * *

_Thanks for all the watches and favourites so far guys :) I hoped you liked this chapter too and please review guys :D _


	4. Stage Three: Getting what I want, Almost

Stage 3

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I snapped at the Thor who seemed to be the stillest I had ever seen him in the entirety of my life "If I had wanted you to find me I would have told you as such would I not, brother?" he carried looking at me seemingly unable to form a sentence "Well, Thor? Please do tell me what possessed you to travel to all those realms looking for me?"

"You were haunting my every waking moment," He walked toward me a somber look in his eyes "I feared you may be dead, brother. And then I had a dream of such clarity and I had to know if my suspicions were correct." As he reached my perch on the end of his bed he put a hand on my shoulder, seemingly to check if I was about to disappear

"As you can see brother I am perfectly fine, well almost." I made a point of breaking eye contact with him at this point. I needed him to think I was repentant of my actions or he wouldn't be willing to help me

"Almost? Are you in trouble, brother? I will give you what ever aid you need." At that moment I knew I had him right where I wanted him

"First you must know I am truly, truly sorry for my actions," My rampant hormones were incredibly useful at this moment as I felt moisture build up in my eyes as I met his

"Of course brother, your actions in Midgard are all but forgotten. Even Father has wanted you to return home safe," He smiled at me, that warm smile that used to reassure me as a youngling

"No Thor, not just Midgard. Here." I gestured to the bed "5 weeks past I found my way into your chambers and tricked you into lying with me," Thor laughed his booming laugh

"You do not have to apologise for that Loki. That night will live in my memory as a good night for centuries to come and now I know it was reality-"

"There is more Thor," I interrupted his tirade and dropped my hand to my stomach "I am now with child, your child." He looked from my face to my belly and back. I refused to meet his gaze again but allowed him to move my chin up so I had no choice but to look into his eyes once more. He was wearing a huge smile across his face, luckily my brother wore his emotions on his sleeve. I shook my head at his antics as he tried to kissed me once more.

"I can't keep it Thor." The joy drained from his face instantly, this was too perfect. It was like having a puppet on a string "I'm a fugitive brother, a banished prince. I run from realm to realm so no one can catch me, I do things I'm not proud of. How am I to raise a child like that?" I could almost see the cogs turning in his head, for a second I was worried he may harm himself as I doubted that he was capable of too much thinking when he'd never had much practise.

"I will talk to Father." He announced as if he had come up with the idea on his own "He will welcome you back brother and our child will be recognised as my heir. I shall make sure of it Loki." Perfect.

"Thor, I cannot ask that of you," I said placing a hand on his arm as he turned to leave

"Nonsense. I offered you my aid and this is how I can help you dear brother. You will be my Queen, if that is acceptable for you?" I nod my head in affirmation allowing him to think I am speechless at his kindness "And you will stay here while I hold an audience with Father?" I give him the same non-verbal confirmation "Then I will be back soon." He kissed me on the forehead and left his chambers once more. It was like the blockhead had read from the script in my head and I was so elated I celebrated in the way I had become accustomed to in the past week, vomiting. I hate being pregnant.

What felt like hours later Thor returned, I was still at that point in his adjoining bathing room leaving my lunch in his garderobe so when he entered and didn't see me I heard him start to panic until he heard my retches and followed it into the bathroom "Loki, what has happened? Is the child all right?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his lack of knowledge

"Yes he's fine. I'm fine. It's all fine." I attempted to pull myself up from the pit but what I can only assume was the lack of food caused me to lose my balance which made my 'knight in shining armor' swoop in to rescue his damsel in distress. If my stomach wasn't already empty by that point the utter unoriginality of the whole scenario would have made me throw up on Thor's boots.

"Forgive me for saying so brother but this does not seem like fine." He actually looked worried too, how quaint.

"It's just a part of having a baby, the morning sickness makes me dizzy. It is not anything to worry about. What did Father say?" I prompted him trying to wriggle out of his grasp but it seemed Thor had other ideas

"Ah yes," He picked me up into his arms and carried me back into his room "He has agreed to all of my requests." If my plan had worked then that statement should have been a joyous one but he seemed too somber as he placed me back on his bed

"There are conditions?" He nodded. Odin could never just let me have what I want, not even once without making it difficult could he?

"He wants proof that this is an actual union and not just a ploy," I was affronted that the old fool didn't trust me but then I realised that all of this was one of my schemes and had to lose that chip on my shoulder "The Allfather has said that in order to recognise this Grandchild as legitimate we must spend the months up to their birth on Midgard." I had not been expecting that at all. Why would the old man want me in a different realm? I had assumed he would want to keep a close eyes on me not send not only me but his true born son away from him.

"I cannot be a pregnant man on Midgard. If I am caught they will do unspeakable things to me, I must speak with the Allfather." I was panicked. I could not go back to that boring apartment in that awful realm

"Father said we must leave now or not at all brother. Do not worry yourself I have many friends in the land of America who will assist me in your protection." He looked me straight in the eyes "This is the only way."

And he was right. Once Odin placed a sentence it was final so I either went where he wanted me or this would all be for naught and I would be stuck raising Thor's brat without reaping any of the rewards. "We must go then," I held out my hand to him resigned to my fate "My magic will take us there if you are ready to depart."

"Always brother. To Midgard." To Midgard indeed and yet I felt more like I was on my way to 8 months of Helheim.

* * *

_As always thanks for reading, fave-ing and following so far :) And thank you 0Smiley0 for reviewing :D Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review~_


	5. Stage Four: Part I

Stage 4: Getting Sent Back to Midgard

Part I

When I landed us on Midgard it was mid-afternoon judging by the position of the sun in the sky. We appeared opposite the imposing stature that was Stark Tower as I assumed this would most likely be my brother's first port of call when on Earth once more. I was, as always, correct in my assumption as the oaf immediately stepped out into the crowded road to get to Stark's massive tower, the man was surely overcompensating for a lack of height elsewhere. I laughed quietly to myself as Thor was hit by yet another car, effectively putting a stop to the busy traffic. If only he were not immortal, the blundering idiot would have taken himself out of my way by now. But it would seem I am now stuck with him until his heir is legitimised now.

As my brother waded through the sea of angry drivers I chose to cross the simpler way but using the crossing. And of course as I arrived at the other end Thor seemed to be scanning the surrounding area looking for me once again, it even looked like he was preparing to to run back across the road until I cleared my throat behind him "Brother!" he bellowed "Did the metal beasts harm you?" All of his concern for my well being was sickening

"Of course not brother, I know how to cross a road." I retorted

"That is good," He slammed a giant hand on my back "Now we shall see the Man of Iron about housing." And still with his hand on my back he guided me inside the building.

I massaged my temples with my hand as I begun to realise how hopeless it was to try and get anywhere near Stark without breaking in or an appointment and since Thor would not approve if I broke the rules within an hour of us arriving on his beloved Earth I was stuck listening to him argue with the damnable secretary. That is until he decided to roar in the woman's face 'I AM THOR GOD OF THUNDER AND YOU WILL LET ME SEE THE MAN OF IRON OR YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH," which of course led to the frightened woman calling security on the two men dressed in strange clothing standing in the foyer. I decided that was my moment to step in.

I flash her my most charming smile "You must excuse my brother, Ms...?"

"Carlton, Margaret. Maggie. Call me Maggie." Manipulating humans is far too easy sometimes

"Maggie, what a lovely name." She giggled, how pathetic these Midgardian women are "You see Maggie, my brother here is actually Thor. You know of the Avengers, Thor? Of course you do. And he has rather important Avenger matters to attend to. So it is ok if you let us just slip up for a minute, yes?" She nodded dumbly "Thank you very much Maggie. I believe it is this door, correct?" Again she nodded and I turned to Thor "Come along brother," I lead the equally dumbstruck idiot to the elevator.

Thor was angry with me when we got into the small metal box known as an elevator, not a good place to be trapped in when the God of Thunder was angry with you might i add. "What magic did you use on that woman, Loki?" He growled at me and I almost sighed in relief. My first thought what that he had witnessed my manipulations of that woman and somehow managed to see through my scheme

"No magic brother, just being my charming self. They do not call me Silvertongue for no reason."

"And I believe I know the reason better than any now brother," He laughed. The rest of the elevator ride I spent in silence absently listening as Thor spoke of the future we would have when our child was born. He spoke of the many other lives we would create, two strong sons and three beautiful daughters. He told me of how they would have my wit and magic and his strength, even our daughters would be great warriors in his eyes and I must admit that if this were not just a plan for revenge then his future did not sound too unbearable. I had to remind myself of the years I had spent playing second best as for a moment I almost felt my resolve cracking under the giant weight of his dreams.

I almost kissed the ground when the doors opened into Stark's private living quarters and I was able to escape from the suffocating atmosphere of Thor's future. Of course I kept my composure and stepped out of the lift with grace closely followed by the lolloping bound of the aforementioned clueless idiot. I immediately noticed that it was too quiet, Stark must have been here or that woman at the desk would have told me he was out. That put me on edge. I felt magic crackle at my fingertips as I readied myself for an ambush. How could I have been so trusting? I'd been lead to Midgard so that Thor and his Avengers buddies could annihilate me. Well I was not about to let a gaggle of mortals finish me. My eyes began to flick around for a point of escape as I knew I was much too magically and physically exhausted to teleport and I automatically slid into a fighting stance.

Thor saw my shift into the mindset of a trapped animal and placed a hand on my shoulder "Calm, Loki. No one is here to harm you," Thor was many things but a liar he was not so I felt myself relax under his touch and he took that as an invitation to wrap an arm around my waist and pull me into his side "I give you my word I will let no harm come to you again dear brother,"

"I have not needed your help so far brother," He looked like he was about to disagree with me but he lost his chance when I heard a not so whispered "Shit!" followed by a rather reprimanding sounding

"Tony, don't curse." coming from behind a door slightly in front of us. I leapt into action, still not liking being unaware of my enemies locations. I was across the room in the blink of an eye slamming the door open to reveal Tony Stark with only a pair of boxers on, his pants by his ankles as he nursed what I assumed was an injured toe. What I wasn't expecting was the form standing next to him, the blond form of Captain America also lacking pants but struggling to button up his shirt. The sight was priceless, the Captain had developed what looked to be an unhealthy tinge of red from his face to his toes and Stark was stood on one leg hopping up and down holding his other foot. But of course at that moment the quick movement and shock of the sight reignited my morning sickness and I bent over into a nearby plant pot. However I had nothing left to relieve my stomach of after my previous bout of illness in Asgard, instead the fatigue of traveling between realms and lack of food in my stomach overtook me and I felt blackness surround me.

When I felt myself awakening I made sure to keep myself still so as not to alert anyone that I was awake yet. I knew someone had moved me as I felt pillows beneath me and judging from the way my legs seemed to dangle over the edge of what I was spread across I assumed they had placed me upon a sofa. I could hear three voices talking too. Thor was the closest or the loudest, although his voice seemed to coming from next to me whereas the other two were coming from the area opposite, not too far away but not as close as my brother. I can't have been unconscious for long as it seemed my brother had just told he was to be a Father and they were talking about congratulating Jane Foster. I'm sure if I had been having his baby for reasons other than my bid for control that the pain I felt at that moment would have been more than the empty feeling in my stomach from not eating but I've found I care very little for what people think of me or don't think in this case. "The Lady Jane is not to be my bride or bare my children," my brother interjected

"Thor! You dog. Who did you knock up then?" Stark asked. I decided that then was a good time to reveal that I had awoken. I opened my eyes and cleared my throat. All eyes turned to me and I realised that while I had been right about being laid out on a couch what I had not realised was that I had been using Thor's lap as a pillow. I did not approve of the intimacy of our seating arrangement and tried to sit up

"My good friends, Tony and Steve I would like to introduce you to my future Queen." Thor said guiding me back to lying down "You must rest Loki." He kept his arm resting over my chest, effectively pinning me in place

"Thor," The puny blond one spoke "Loki is a male."

"Yes Steve, as is your bedfellow." My brother said, almost protectively

"No I wasn't suggesting... It's just, men can't have babies."

"Midgardian men, maybe." I pointed out "I am not of your realm so certain parts of our makeup are different yours." I avoided adding an insult to the end of that knowing that offending the apparent lover of the man I need to give me a home was not the best of ideas. I would not go back to a hovel like my last home on earth.

The blond, Steve accepted my answer. Stark however seemed less trusting "Have we all forgotten this is Loki then?" He didn't sound angered by maybe more irritated but Stark didn't seem like the type to wear his emotions on his sleeve like my brother or the Green Monster. When my brother heard this he immediately jumped to my defence, like a well trained guard dog

"Loki is my brother and the bearer of my children. He is repenting for his sins and I would ask for my friends to respect that." I could feel that he was completely tense as he said this and I believe that his comrades saw that too as they both jumped into placate him

"Woah big guy, I didn't mean to offend." Stark held his hands up

"Of course if you trust him then we trust him too." Rodgers added

"So, was this a social call or did you need something?" And we were finally down to business.

In the end Stark agreed to give us use of one of the penthouse apartments Stark Industries owned in New York and assured us that he'd talk to Fury about giving Thor a S.H.I.E.L.D. stipend. Then they had gone on to informing Thor about the latest threat to National Security or some other dull topic and Steve had offered to take me to the kitchen in order to make me a cup of tea to prevent further fainting spells. More than likely it was to get me out of the way while they spoke about things that I could use if I were still interested in taking over this dull rock, they must have really trusted me. I still accompanied him however. It was true that I needed the sustenance so who was I to argue?

We did not arrive at the new lodgings until later that night. Steve had insisted we stayed for dinner and Stark had insisted we go to a restaurant, 'his treat'. While the food was nice I did not see how spending an evening with my brother and two people who I had fought against not even a year ago was anybody's treat. Stark had managed to provide us both with Midgardian suits before we left and as his chauffeur parked his car in front of the new apartment building he had promised to have food and clothes delivered to us first thing in the morning which my brother had thanked him for as we left the car.

As we entered the new apartment I noted that it was infinitely more luxurious than both grime I had lived in on Midgard and my lodgings above the tavern. The main entrance, living area and kitchen were all combined into one open space and I had heard Stark tell Thor there were 3 bedrooms with adjoining wash rooms, an office and an bathroom. Opposite the entry way affixed to the wall of the living area was a large television and I had to suppress the 'joy' I felt at knowing I could once again spend my days watching daytime television. "Shall we go to bed, Loki?" Thor asked from behind me. I knew what he was expecting but I would not be sleeping with my brother again I was sure of it.

"Of course brother." I inspected each of the bedroom and settled on the largest of the three. It had marble floors like the rest of the rooms, the rest of the room was cream. There was a large cream bed pushed up against the back wall, the drawers and doors to the walk in wardrobe and ensuite were cream and there was a desk near the door in the same style with another large television hung above it but the thing that caught my attention most was the large windows covering most of the left hand wall that seemed to lead onto the balcony "This will be my room." I said from the doorway as I turned to face him as he stood in the hall "You will sleep in another. Goodnight." And I closed the door in his face, settled in the soft bed among the pillows and duvets and fell into the most restful sleep I had experienced in a longer than I care to imagine.

* * *

_I don't know if you noticed but I up-ed the rating :) Things got a bit graphic while I was doing some writing last night and I didn't want to risk it :P _

_I've also split Stage 4 into more than one part since I like writing a chapter a night and I don't think I could cover 8 months of fun in one go so this has gone from being a 5 chapter mini project to an indeterminable amount... I hope that's ok :P_

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story and for all the favourites, alerts and reviews guys :P They make me happy inside so please carry on :) _


	6. Stage Four: Part II

Part II

The next morning I awoke with the sun in my face and I began to regret choosing a room with such expansive windows and not having the forethought to draw the drapery before I sucumb to sleep the previous night. And with the opening of my eyes came the morning sickness that seemed to plague my every waking hour. Shockingly Thor allowed me privacy as I went through what had become my morning ritual in recent days.

When I was finally able to leave the bathroom I noticed that numerous piles of clothing had been left outside the door to my wardrobe. I resolved to clear it all away later and instead I pulled on a pair of loose fitting black jogging pants and a plain black t-shirt as i perused some of the other items Stark had chosen for me. I was glad to see at least a few suits and lots of things with expandable waistlines to account for the expanding my stomach would be doing in the coming months. After I was done dressing I left the safety of my bedroom to go to the kitchen in order to satisfy my child's need for food for me to throw up again later. I had hoped I would be able to avoid Thor and return to my bedroom without incident.

The fates had smiled upon me that day as waiting for me in the kitchen was a note from the mighty Prince of Asgard himself. It read:

'_Loki, _

_Do not fear but I have been called away on urgent matters. I shall return to you at the earliest possible moment. I pray you will stay safe until my return._

_Thor._'

I rolled my eyes and screwed the paper into a ball before banishing it into the fires of Muspelheim. I'm sure Jane Foster had a matter most urgent for my brother to attend to but I cared very little about where my brother was as long as he was not in my way.

I made myself a sandwich from the ingredients I found in the kitchen and settled into the sofa in order to catch up the television I had missed while in Asgard. I found myself slipping in and out of sleep for most of the day as once again I found myself bored by the atmosphere of Midgard and I wondered to myself how my foolproof plan to claim my rightful place on the throne in Asgard had brought me back to days of Jerry Springer once more.

At some point in the day I had discarded the black top as it became too warm inside the apartment to be wearing all black and I was too comfortable to stand up in order to attempt to work the temperature control in the apartment and too drained to use magic to blow the damn thing up. I will admit that in hindsight sleeping with that much skin exposed was not a good idea as when I woke up to find the sun setting once more I also found Thor standing above me, a hunger in his eyes that made my stomach feel tight and my skin uncomfortable. He didn't even give me time to fight back as he scooped me up and carried me to my bedroom. I knew i couldn't resist him because it may make him suspicious and I believe it was too early into our 'relationship' to use the I am tired excuse. Of course I did not enjoy the act in any way and while my promise to myself of never again lying with my brother after the first time did not last I knew I would never be caught off guard again. If I was to sleep with him it would be on my terms because I needed release and not because his testosterone-addled brain had made the connection between my shirtless form and his cock.

Admittedly I believe I could cope with having sex with Thor, as a bed partner he made up for his lack of finesse and technique with his willingness to please and his sheer girth but when he turned over and attempted to cuddle me afterward I drew the line. The oafs body head alone was staggering and his constant snoring down my ear could have woke the dead. "Thor?" I shook him sharply jarring him awake "As lovely as this was," I gestured at the rumpled bed sheets and mess around us and he grinned like he's achieved some great feat "You need to go to your own bed now," That got rid of his stupid smile

"But..." He tried. I would have none of it though, I needed to relax and I could not do that in his presence

"No buts. I am going to clean myself, please see yourself to the door." I stood and went to ready a shower in my ensuite. Thor was gone by the time I returned, I imagined he was sulking in his room, regretting coming back to me when his beloved Jane would have allowed him to cuddle her to his hearts content.

The next morning I craved marshmallows. I'd searched the entire kitchen from top to bottom and found that Stark was trying to starve me by not providing me with the correct food. Thor would have to rectify this as it was his fault that I had had to resort to such drastic measures in order to gain power in Asgard. And how dare he sleep while I was in need?

I'd burst into the room closest to me to inform him as such only to find it empty and unslept in. I had a feeling he'd crawl to his mortal woman once I rejected him for the night. But he'd better get used to rejection from me if that was the game he intended to play. "Loki?" Came a voice from behind me which startled me and drew me out of my rage. Thor stood in the doorway of the third bedroom, as naked as the day he was born and still half asleep judging by the duller than usual look in his eyes "What has happened? I heard many bangs."

"I need..." I trailed off, at a loss for words as I caught sight of his morning glory and words almost failed me for a seconds. I quickly shook that off though, I was not some doe eyed teenage girl and I certainly wouldn't let myself turn into one at the sight of another man's member, Thor's or not. "Marshmallows. Get me them. And put some damn clothes on it's indecent." I turned on my heel and went back into my bedroom red faced from anger and nothing else.

Half an hour later there was an almost hesitant knock on my door "Brother?" Thor said from the other side of the door. He slowly cracked it open and held out a plastic bag through the gap "I bring this offering to the God of Mischief in hopes it will appease him and quell his rage,"

"Very droll brother," I said sarcastically as I took the bag from his hand and looked inside. The bag was full to the brim of what seemed to be every marshmallow related product he could find. "Thank you," I told him as I opened a packet of plain marshmallows and popped one into my mouth. He took this as a sign that peace had been struck between us and entered my room.

"There is no need for thanks Loki. You should not have to suffer during this happy period and I am happy to help you in any way I can." He said before pulling me into what seemed to be a spontaneous hug. It wasn't until he'd pulled away and I saw the wet patch on his shirt where my face had been that I realised I'd been crying. These pregnancy hormones would be the end of me.

* * *

_Another chapter down :P Thanks for reading, faves, alerts and reviews :P I hope you enjoyed it :D And please leave me a review~_


	7. Stage Four: Part III

Part III

I fell back into almost the same depressing routine I had upheld last time I visited Earth. I craved a strange human concoction called Marshmallow Fluff that Thor had bought me that fateful day nearly 2 weeks ago constantly and I'm positive it was making me fat. I wouldn't dare wear any of the suits or tightly fitted articles of clothing Stark had provided and so I lay across the sofa I had claimed for my own in clothes that made me feel even more like a slob and ate Fluff unmoving as i glared a hole in the screen. Most days Thor left me a note to say he was attending to urgent matters and I was left unbothered until the evening when he would arrive with take out or a meal prepared for us by Steve Rodgers which we would eat together as he tried to make conversation. When I was done eating and had had enough of his inane chatter I would tire him out with the most effective way I now knew, sex before kicking him out of my bed and retiring for the night.

However 2 weeks, 3 days and 4 hours after we'd been banished to this horrible rock (Not that I'd been counting time just moved very slowly) Thor had burst through the door as usual, nearly knocking it off it's hinges as he'd done three times before. I'd looked him over to see what we were having for dinner and noticed no package in his hands "No food tonight?" I'd asked him. I suspected he would be having a date with that mortal woman if he did not intend to eat with me

"Tonight I thought we could go out for our evening meal, brother," He smiled like it was some sort of treat "I have yet to see you leave our apartment and both Tony and Steve has informed me that it is not good for you to be 'cooped up' all of the time,"

"I can't go outside. I'm a pregnant man in a realm where men cannot get pregnant." I snapped at him

"You do not look pregnant yet at all Loki," I swung my head around to give him the full force of my glare

"So I just look fat then?" I knew I had put on weight but Thor was not allowed to point it out

"No! Of course not Loki. You look as beautiful as always and I would be honoured if you would allow me to take you out for dinner." After that I could not say no. After all I was hungry and he may suspect something was wrong if I was reluctant to go out in public with him.

The restaurant he took me to was passable, the kind of place where the menu was in a more foreign tongue than English already was to me and everyone was wearing a suit or an evening dress, which had it's advantages. Thor looked so incredibly uncomfortable in his black suit that he was constantly pulling at his tie or fidgeting with the cuffs of his red shirt and he was completely undecided about whether his blazer was meant to be buttoned or open. Watching him suffer was like dinner and a show. Especially when the waitress that had been flirting with him since she had heard him call me brother just so happened to trip over in front of him, these humans can be ever so clumsy, and proceeded to drop the steak Thor had ordered right into his lap. He'd eyed me suspiciously but when I politely suggested that the waitress 'tie her shoelaces before she attempts walking next time' he's laughed it off.

After that we kept the conversation polite and easy until I asked him how his dear Jane was faring now they were in the same realm once more and he frowned at me. "I have not been in the company of the Lady Jane since we returned but i am sure she is well." If I didn't know lies as intimately as I did I would have thought that he was lying but sincerity practically oozed out of his every pore as he told me this

"If you aren't with the mortal then what do you spend your days doing?" I asked nonchalantly as I took a sip of wine

"I have been helping my friends, the Avengers save their world once more. Did you think I had left you for the bed of another, dearest Loki?" I avoided his eyes not wanting to see whatever gloating look I was sure he held

"Of course not," I said possibly too defensively "You are free to bed whoever you wish though. I am aware this union is about the child so do not limit yourself for my sake." I told him matter of factly

"Loki, I wish for only you. Our marriage will be a happy one not only because of the life but because it means that we get to share the rest of our lives together as equals. Is that not what you wish for also?" To be equal to my brother was something I had spent my whole life trying to gain. I looked up from the remains of the meal i had been prodding

"Yes Thor. I have always wished for that." And for once I felt that maybe I didn't need the revenge that twisted my soul, maybe I just needed the happiness and the family that Thor could and was offering me or maybe this child had the same uncontrollable sunny disposition as it's other Father and it was taking over my brain.

That night after Thor was done with me in my bed chamber I was much too tied to expel him from my bed and I had allowed him for one time only to pull me close into his chest as I fell asleep to the dull pounding of his heart in my ear. And when this meant I could get him to go out and purchase sardines in tomato sauce to go with my Fluff at 4am without having to leave the comfort of my own bed I had second thoughts about the imposed banishment I had put on him.

After that night Thor took it upon himself to make sure I left the house as much as possible. He had stopped spending the entirety of his days working for SHEILD instead he would receive a phone call and disappear for a few hours every so often, when I asked him how he'd managed to do this he told me he'd just 'cut back his hours' and grinned. Allfather only knows what he meant by that.

Of course with all this free time Thor wanted to show me the wonders of Midgard that he assumed I'd missed on my previous visits. For example on our first outing together Thor had burst into the apartment waving a loaf of bread in his fist "Loki!" He'd called as his eyes instantly found me sitting in my usual place watching the television show called Glee. I gave him a cursory look before turning back to watch the short, annoying female perform another solo

"What is it Thor? Why are you waving that bread around?" I asked him

"Steve informed me that today is a good day to go and feed the creatures Midgardians call Ducks!"

"Sorry brother, I'm a little busy, Maybe some other time." I deadpanned not wanting him to think we had developed the kind of relationship that meant we'd go on dates and hold hands and Ragnarok forbid 'cuddle' just because I allowed him one or two or perhaps these past five nights in my bed.

"Nonsense!" He walked over and, much to my displeasure, switched the television off "I believe you viewed this same moving picture on your magic box 3 days ago."

"It's not magic Thor," I told him for the thousandth time but he ignored me once again

"Besides dear brother when have you ever been too busy to use small animals as target practise?" Now that part of the proposal I could not say no to.

We walked to a nearby park that Stark had given Thor directions to earlier in the day and he would not let me leave until he felt we had spent a sufficient amount of time bonding in public. First we sat on the world's most uncomfortable bench and threw tiny missiles of bread at the squawking birds in the rancid looking pond, I fail to see what Blair Waldorf sees in this pass time. We were almost done with our loaf when one of the park workers caught us celebrating over a 100 point headshot. Apparently feeding the ducks and knocking them unconscious are not the same and the latter is most certainly not allowed. How were we to know that though?

After we had be chased away from the pond by the irate park custodian Thor had purchased me a 'hot dog' from one of the unsanitary street vendors and had I not have been so hungry I most certainly would have never even entertained the idea of eating the unknown meat, especially without spreading Marshmallow Fluff on it first. Before I could even complain and demand that Thor buy me something else he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the gazebo we had spotted from the pond as I tried my hardest to get him to release me. The oaf just laughed all the way and used this brute strength to keep me in place, of course I could have gotten down if I wished I just did not want to risk harming my child. Then we sat together eating our junk food as we watched the sun se. Idyllic, right? It made my stomach turn, or that could have been the hot dog. I dread to think what kind of, if you'll pardon the midgardian expletive, crap went into it.

As we sat there on the filthy wooden floor that had probably witnessed the copulation of thousands of people Thor had pulled me so I sat between his legs, leaning into his chest as he lay a hand on the bump that was forming on my torso. He was so warm and the air had started to get colder as the sun began to set so I resisted my urge to move away from what I assume was his attempt to be romantic. He was unnervingly silent for a long time which should have been a warning for things to come. Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard do not lose himself in thought very often but when he does trouble is not far.

"I like the name Torunn," was what he broke the silence with "If we have a girl."

"Then it is a good thing I am carrying a son, I am sure of it. And why would we not name him after me?" I snapped back how dare he try to doom our child to a life of being like their father. He was still sceptical of my claim that I was to give him a son as well and had on many occasions tried to convince me to plan for a girl as well. I had carried a child before, granted one much different from the Aesir child inside me now but I knew strength when I felt it and the being inside me was strong and had the strong build of his father judging by the size of my stomach after only 8 weeks of pregnancy

"Calm yourself Loki, it was merely a suggestion. What name would you give our child?" He tried to placate me by placing a kiss on my forehead from above but that just made my blood rush to my face in rage, not embarrassment as he took it to be.

"I do not know. Such things have not even crossed my mind," That was a lie on my part. When someone spends that much time watching nothing but television the mind does tend to wander. I had already half chosen the name Tyr before I'd even allowed Thor anywhere near my body but now was not the time to tell him that. I had to bide my time in order to get my way.

"I am sure whichever name we choose it will be as beautiful as our child," Words failed me at that point. Thor always seemed so optimistic, he seemed to forget that this child would be half me, half Jotun. Half monster. At that point I put my hand on my belly next to his and watched the sunset wondering what kind of creature I was bringing into the world this time.

I believe tiredness overtook me at some point as the next thing I remember i awoke once being carried by my brother as he walked us back into our apartment, only thing time instead of carrying me like a blushing bride wrapped up in his strong grip he had slung me across his back and I had managed to wrap myself around him in a death grip in my sleep "You used to carry me like this when we were younger," I mused still half asleep and unable to achieve full coherency

"I told you it was so you didn't slow us down," He turned his head so he was looking right at "Really I just wanted to keep you close to me and safe." We had reached my bedroom by this point and he slowly lowered me into my bed. the dolt had left me fully clothed but I was too exhausted to leave my bed so I relied on my magic to rectify that.

As he turned to leave my room though I felt an irrational fear build up in the pit of my stomach and take a hold of what rational parts of my brain remained. I needed him in my sight so I knew he wasn't going off to see his mortal or any mortal. If he left me for some other womb I'd be left alone, back at square one while some insolent mortal took my place as ruler of Asgard. "Stay," It was meant to be a demand and not sound so needy. What was happening to me? I had gone from the calm and calculating God of Mischief to some quivering mess. However quivering mess seemed to pull on my brother's heartstrings as he turned back to me and begun to undress himself before sliding in next to me. We did not have sex that night but before we fell asleep I turned so we were practically nose to nose and said "If you think you're leaving that pile of soiled clothing on my bedroom floor you are very much mistaken," he chuckled as sleep had almost claimed him

"Good night to you too, Loki." Insufferable git.

* * *

_Sorry I've been gone so long! I had a friend's birthday party and then I had to make 9001 costumes for Manchester Expo AND THEN I had to complete the new Kingdom Hearts game... But I'm back now so I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks for all the feedback and please review :P_

_Also 69Moans I hope I haven't impaired your view on marshmallows ;) _


	8. Stage Four: Part IV

Part IV

After our day in the park my idiot brother seemed to have taken it upon himself to show me all the 'wonders' Midgard had to offer. I begun to notice a pattern in my brothers planning of our outings. Take for example; Stark and Rogers go to the theatre, the next night Thor interrupts my television viewing to take me to see the Lion King of all things. And while I enjoyed the experience immensely, I will never tell a single soul that. Or when Stark told my brother of the 'merriment of the game of bases and balls' (I am positive they were Thor's words not his) that he and Steve had experienced I found myself having to sit through what I consider one of the most boorish and brutish games, ice hockey. Which I will tell every soul I meet until my very last breath how much I hated it.

It would seem Thor was trying to outdo Stark at every turn, probably in some misguided attempt to prove he was more of an alpha male than Stark or Allfather knows what else is going through his thick skull. it had to stop though. It had to stop though, especially when Stark got wind of Thor's stupidity and never one to back down from a challenge began to escalate his nights out with Steve prompting my brother to get much worse. We went from picnics in the park to flights to Paris to see operas that neither of us had any interest in to gay bars. I never want to set foot in one of those establishments ever again, high end or not I do not appreciate strangers rubbing their genetalia on any part or me, and while I have my doubts the 'gentleman' who attempted this will be rubbing anything anywhere for a while after Thor was done with him it really was the last straw, thankfully Steve Rogers agreed with me.

After the fateful night at the gay bar I managed to steal my brother's SHEILD issue mobilephone as he slept and after not much trial and error I was able to retrieve the contact number of captain America from the infernal device so that the next day when I 'borrowed' a phone similar to Thor's from the cashier who was _magically_ very understanding while I was at the store that had no name on the front as the others around it did, only a semi eaten apple. What kind of a name is Apple with a Bite Missing?

But I digress, after acquiring the means and already having the motive I began to communicate with Steve on a regular basis. Apparently Captain America disliked being dragged halfway around the world and back each night of the week as much as I did and he was just as eager to put a stop to it. Steve's initial idea had been to tell our buffoons how we felt but by the time I had got in contact with him he still hadn't found the right words, thankfully. Talking about your feelings never works and on Jerry Springer leads to topless women fighting over their redneck lover; Something I wanted to avoid at all costs.

After I'd talked Steve out of doing anything brash we agreed to meet the next day for lunch to discuss what we were going to do to deter any further jaunts to Europe for sightseeing or Asia for real sushi (I never wish to eat raw fish, one sniff of the air and my stomach emptied itself) or wherever else Stark and Thor could cook up. We met in the cafe across the road from the park Thor and I had been to a few times since our first duck feeding outing and while I did not appreciate the way the manageress looked at Thor (I was not jealous of course, it was just pathetic to watch the idiot salivating all over the man who I suppose was now my idiot.) the food was good and they didn't judge me when I ordered nothing but chocolate milkshake and onion rings then sat and dipped my onion rings into my milkshake.

I'd already ordered by the time the Steve arrived. He was dead on time but i'd been early because i was hungry and I believe pregnancy is used as an excuse for most things here, well at least Rogers just smiled when he saw me already eating and made his own order without commenting. "Thank you for coming Rogers," I greeted him with as he sat down

"A-ha, don't worry about it. Face to face is so much easier than trying to use that cell phone... texting... thing. I feel a bit bad going behind Tony's back like this though," I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at this, of course golden boy Captain America would feel guilty

"Just don't think about it as going behind their backs," I smile at him reassuringly "It's more like forward planning so no one gets hurt. I know Thor would be heartbroken if I told him I wasn't enjoying our little dates." And judging by the look on his face the damage it would deal to Stark's manly pride would be of equal measure.

After that was settled I found that beyond his obnoxiously good guy exterior I actually found interactions with Captain America quite amiable, almost enjoyable. He was also fascinated with the television, apparently it was all very different from his time and we both struggled with the technology of this world although he did promise to show me how to use the internet in the near future which was a thing that had been bothering me since I'd arrived on Earth. In the end it was also Steve who came up with the solution to our problem. We'd been in the cafe for just over an hour, Steve was now nursing a coffee and I had a hot chocolate that was covered in marshmallows and he'd said "If it's all about them trying to prove to us that they're capable of taking us on the best dates imaginable it's a shame we can't just go on a date to the same place at the same time and let them take all of their craziness out on each other at once." It wasn't the most fool-proof of plans but so far the only method I had thought of to stop their little competition was to kill Stark and stop the problem right at the source. That however had its downfalls as I am sure I was meant to be a 'reformed villain' and I don't think reformed villains kill their brother's friends.

"That's it Steve! We can _accidentally_ run into each other in some sort of establishment then at the end of the night we congratulate them on being able to orchestrate a much better date than the other, they think they've won and we don't have to fly to Rome next weekend or wherever it is Thor said we were going,"

"And if that doesn't work?" Steve asked

"We got to desperate measures, no sex on nights we leave the country." I don't think Steve was expecting me to say that as he went bright red and near spat his coffee everywhere, such a prude.

The initial points of our plan went off without a hitch. Steve chose the restaurant, one that he had taken Tony too many times so it was not a suspicious request and I believe Thor was so shocked and overjoyed that I actually planned something instead of him being the one to initiate that he didn't ask any questions. And by this point both Tony and Thor knew that Steve and I had spent many lunch times together so it did not raise many alarm bells when we suggested that we join our tables together, Stark gave Steve a strange look but he said nothing of it so I believe we were believable enough. Steve and I fell into a conversation right away, about some book he was reading that he thought I would like. Tony and Thor glared at each other not saying a word. The silence between the two of them was eerie especially considering one of them was the loudest of mouths also known as Thor.

When we ordered our meal Stark went first, not only ordering for himself but Steve as well, he didn't seem to mind. In fact he gave Stark a content smile when he did it. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Thor, who had selected his meal as soon as he had laid his eyes on the menu, began to scan it once more "Don't even think about trying to order for me Thor," I told him calmly before placing my own order. Stark chuckled at this but Thor took it in his stride ordering (as I could have predicted) the largest steak on the menu. Before the waiter left he asked if we'd be having any drinks with our meal and without even thinking about it I ordered a glass of red wine. Stark gave me the oddest of looks when I did before he ordered his own drink and signaled for the waiter to leave.

"Should you really be drinking that, Loki?" he asked

"I can assure you I have been drinking alcohol longer than you have been alive, Stark. I know how to hold my ale." I looked at him challengingly, what right did he have to imply I could not drink with my meal?

"What? No I didn't mean that." He frowned slightly and looked around the crowded restaurant before dropping his voice "Should you really drink while pregnant?"

"No woman of Asgard ever gives up ale during pregnancy," Thor added into the conversation "And all our children grow into strong warriors," I look over at the 'strong warrior' who is now trying to shove as many bread rolls into his mouth at one time

"Could alcohol really do things like that to my child?" I indicate with my head in Thor's direction as he nearly chokes on the amount of food in his mouth

"And more, has your doctor or healer or voodoo witch not told you all the do's and don'ts yet?"

"I can't exactly go to see any Midgardian professionals," I snap. I thought Stark was some kind of genius but he seemed pretty dull to me at that moment "I'm not all too familiar with your anatomy but I'm almost certain none of you males can carry children."

"Ok, you've got me there but I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind looking you over,"

"I don't think he's that kind of Doctor, Tony." Steve adds looking skeptically at his partner

"Yeah but I bet he knows how to use an ultrasound machine and I can Amazon some of those crazy parenting guide books for them to read, problem solved."

"There's no need Stark, really, I've done this before." I told him but Thor put a hand on my shoulder

"It is okay to accept help sometimes brother," I could do nothing more than sigh in defeat at this, if there is one thing I had learned from my past trips to Asgard it was to know when I was beaten. So while Thor and Stark struck up a conversation about the wonders of 'ultrasound' and how Thor could have his very own photograph of our child before it was born Steve and I shared a silent moment of relief as we took the two of them talking as a sign that the war was over. At least one thing went right that night and maybe reading up on pregnancy would not be a bad idea, it had been a long time since I had given birth to anything and refreshing my memory may be helpful. Maybe there was a television show I could watch, upon enquiring Stark recommended Sixteen and Pregnant.

* * *

_Another chapter finished... Sorry it took so long again! I've had it written up for days I just could seem to type it all out right but it's here now and I hope you've enjoyed it :) Thanks for all the reading and reviewing and favouriting and following and everything you guys have been doing :) It makes me a happy kitty~ _

_So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter too and please don't forget to reveiw and such :D _


	9. Stage Four: Part V

Part V

It took a week for Bruce Banner to agree to examine me but in that time Tony Stark took great pleasure in sending me reading material. The first book appeared on our doorstep the day after our meal and it would seem Stark had been reading up on his mythology as it was entitled 'Your Mare's First Foal' by Jane Skepper. A jest that was not appreciated by myself or Steve when I informed him of his boyfriend's antics.

Everyday, titled like 'I was a good Mom before I had a kid' or 'If your child eats this book: Everything will still be ok.' and my personal favourite 'Porn for New Moms' all begun to pile up on the coffee table. I had skimmed through them disinterestedly only to learn two things:

1. Tony Stark was not in any was a funny man

2. At some point I was going to kill Tony Stark, slowly and brutally.

Having Steve on my side helped as it meant he's regulate Stark when he was able and make sure I actually recieved a few books I could actually read. I think Steve was looking through them as well as we'd ended up discussing babies quite a few times during our lunches together, which would happen most days he was not off saving the world.

"The ultrasound machine arrived yesterday," Steve told me as we sat in our usual spot in the cafe "Are you ready to take a look at your baby?" I shook my head at this, unable to even form words as a cold terror crept over me. Steve looked at me with a soft compassion in his eyes "I don't understand what you're so worried about Loki, don't you want to know he's healthy?" I smiled at this, Steve was the only one who would refer to my child as a he before they had proof

"It's not that, it's just..." I took a deep breath as some part in the back of my mind screamed at me as I was about to reveal my biggest fear to Captain America but I ignored it. Steve had been a good friend to me during my time on Midgard and I believe I would trust him far more than I trust myself "It's just my children have always been... well... monsters. And being able to see him before he's even born is a terrifying idea," I told him

"So you're worried you won't love him because he's different?" The thought seemed to offend Steve

"Of course not. I love all of my children, they are a part of who I am. Others however do not feel the same way, Thor hates them. He hates them so much you mortals foretold tales of the great battle between my poor little Jörmungandr and Thor where they kill each other, so what if he takes one look at the thing inside me and sees it has horns or cloven hooves and leaves me alone here or..." I must have looked incredibly distressed as this all came torrenting out of my before I could stop myself and I believe Steve saw this too as he stood up and pulled me into a hug. It was unexpected but I couldn't bring myself to put a stop to it, no one other than Thor and to an extent Frigga when I was young had ever wanted to comfort Loki; the devious, evil, frost giant.

Once I'd regained my composure and Steve had returned to his seat, worry was still etched on his face. "Thor loves you." He asserted, he had his soldier face on now as he gave me this little pep talk "I've seen the way he looks at you and it's obvious that your baby could come out with four heads, twenty arms and be bright purple," I groaned at the image knowing that anything was possible but Steve continued "And Thor would still know his child was beautiful. He's a loyal and good man, you just need to trust him." Trusting Thor was easier said than done, I knew it was only fair after all the trust Thor had put in me of late. He trusted me without question when I told him I was with child, he trusted that it was his child, that this wasn't all one big trick. I doubt the thoughts had even crossed his mind and I couldn't stop the little bit of guilt that begun to worm its way into my mind when I realised he'd put his trust in me and I'd broken it the moment I'd got it. This was all a trick. I suppressed the thoughts and turned them back to my conversation with Steve. No longer worried about if he would love our child instead worried about if he'd still love me.

The next day Thor woke me up bright and early, unable to contain his excitement at being able to see what was going on behind the curve of my stomach. I was still apprehensive and managed to distract him for almost 4 hours with wake up sex, breakfast sex, shower sex and the unavoidable nap. By the time Thor begun to understand I was distracting him it was almost 1 o'clock. He had laughed it off as he always did and begun finding both our clothes from around the apartment so we could leave as he told me of how Stark and Banner had both promised him the procedure was completely painless and I had nothing to worry about. I did not telling I was worried about the outcome of the day not the pain of have the ultrasound. When he'd left the room to retrieve his underwear from on top of the breakfast bar I couldn't help placing a hand of my stomach and silently pleading with my child to look like Thor.

After that I didn't have much say as Thor practically carried me to Stark tower where I was greeted by Steve pulling me into another reassuring hug when he saw me which became awkward when we realised Thor, Stark and Banner were looking at Steve like he's just sprouted a second head "What?" he asked "Can't I hug a friend?" Steve asked a blush forming on his cheeks from the scrutiny

"You didn't even hug me till we'd been together for over a month," Stark supplied, looking at me suspiciously

"Yes well you didn't need one till then. Shouldn't we get on with this?" He said changing the subject by taking charge of the situation in true Captain America style "Are you all set up Bruce?"

"Just give me a second, Loki you need to make sure you have a full bladder so we can get the image properly," He told me before turning and heading back toward the room Stark had set aside for the ultrasound machine.

When I settled on the stirrup examination chair that Tony Stark was practically cackling with glee at seeing me sit in I noticed Banner giving my stomach an odd look. That set warning bells off in my head as it was. If Banner could see I was carrying differently without even having to use his midgardian device then I knew something was about to go beyond wrong but instead of fleeing as my first instinct told me to I pulled up my shirt and allowed Banner to apply a strange cold gel onto my stomach. I gasped slightly not expecting it to be so cold and shot Thor a look as he tried to walk over to where I sat and told him to stay on the other side of the room. I was scared of what he would do when Banner told him of the monster inside me and I needed there to be a window of escape for me and my son.

I felt the wand Banner was holding press into my stomach and almost immediately he told me he'd found a heartbeat. Not even a withering look could keep Thor on the other side of the room, he edged toward me to get a closer look at the screen but still left a good few paces between us in order to keep me satisfied. "Here's where your baby is right now," He shifted the wand and pointed to a small blob on the screen "I'd assume that's the head there," more pointing at the blob that was my child "And here's the- Oh, wait a moment," My head started screaming at me to run but I needed to find out now how my child would be different "I think that's a..." He trailed off moving the wand some more "Yes, I found a second heartbeat." Two hearts in one child? My brain started to run through the species I knew of that had two hearts but I was interrupted from my reverie as Banner carried on "And I found the second sac, I guess that means twins." I felt all the blood drain out of my face and saw that Thor could no longer stand away from me. He closed the gap between us before I could even blink. He pulled me into his arms telling me how it would be fine, how I would be fine but I could hear the panic I felt mirrored in his voice. I knew the stories. Aesir women feared bearing two children more than anything else, it was said even the strongest of maidens could not handle a second birth. Most, if not all perished before the second could even finish being born and just as many babies lost their lives this way. Through the fear that had engulfed me I managed to push Thor off me

"I need to be alone," I managed to choke out before using my magic to leave Thor alone to explain to the three confused mortals who had witnessed our embarrassing display of emotion.

I found I had teleported myself back into our apartment without even thinking and I curled up around myself on my sofa, the gel on my stomach getting onto my pants but I did not really care in that moment. All I could feel was fear; A fear of dying, a fear of one of my children dying and that fear that still haunted me, a fear of Thor rejecting my children as his heirs and not being there to protect them from the harsh world. I could vaguely hear my phone ringing in my pocket, alternating between Thor and Steve's ringtones but I didn't answer to either of them. I just sat still and desperately tried to plan, to come up with a scenario where I lived to raise both of my children but nothing came to me. Even when sleep claimed me my dreams were haunted by nothing but death until Thor's voice worked it's way into my subconscious and pulled me awake "Loki?" He was kneeling down in front of me gently shaking my shoulder until he saw me open my eyes. He looked more solemn than I had ever seen him "Are you ok, brother?" he asked

"Oh yes, I've just been given a death sentence but I'm absolutely peachy Thor." I snapped at him, I knew lashing out at him was not the answer but I could not contain my rage. He ignored my biting comment and pulled me up so he could rearrange us so my head was resting on his lap

"Tony and Bruce have told me that on Midgard twins are not cursed as they are at home, there is even a way they can cut the children out of you before the birthing starts," He told me and he even managed to sound confident which I'll admit flared up a spark of hope within me but it did not stop the tears from falling. Nor did it stop the tears that were falling from above me. I was shocked when I felt the first hit my face. I had never in all my years witnessed my brother crying and to know he was crying for me made my heart beat faster. I think for the first time in a long time I remembered what love felt like, it burned deep within me and I knew that even if I did not survive beyond the next few months I really could trust Thor to be a loving father to our children and if I did survive then there would be no more of this plan, we'd rule as equals and I would love him till the day I was sent to Helheim.

We were silent for a long time after that. He just held me and rubbed my enlarged stomach as I calmed myself until out of almost nowhere he broke the silence. "Maybe this is why Father sent us here, Loki. Maybe he knew we'd need Midgard's 'technohology' in order to keep you and our children alive,"

"Maybe," I absentmindedly agreed with him. Or maybe Odin had just sent me here to die.

* * *

_Fun facts about this chapter... Well I say fun ;)_

_1. I've read the first book I mentioned :) It was one of the first things I read when we found out my horse was pregnant with my little foal, Belle :)_

_2. I've known Loki was going to have twins for a while now but during Steve and Loki's conversation in this chapter I kept using the plural and having to go back and change it... My brain is broken :P _

_3. I'm pretty sure there is a piece of my handwritten first draft of this story in every room in my house... I mean I seriously even found my dog chewing on one of the pages in my little brother's room the other day_

_4. I am so so sorry about all the angst! I just needed to do this in order to give them a happy ending and I promise Thor and Loki will be having the happiest of endings :)_

_So thanks again guys for all the views, reviews, faves and follows :) You make my day every time 333 _


	10. Stage Four: Part VI

Part VI

One thing that struck me as odd after the night I reluctantly begun to realise there was a possibility I was completely in love with the idiotic, childlike oaf of a man I called my brother was that nothing changed. We still lay together in much the same manner and I had long since given up trying to expel him from my bed chambers due to all the conveniences it offered me and once Thor had spent himself and gathered me into his arms it was near impossible to get him to move. We still ate breakfast and dinner together, still spent time talking together near the pond he had claimed as our spot, he would still 'sneak' behind me and pull me into kisses for no reason and I would still use my magic to trip him before he got too close so we could laugh and I could be the one to kiss him. It was almost like we had always been in love but that was impossible, surely I would have been intelligent enough to know my own feelings from the start.

But through all that there was still a new aspect to our interactions, fear. The fear that while my pregnancy had brought us together in a way that I hadn't dared to dream about since I was but a boy on the cusp of adulthood would also be the thing to rip us apart if my giving birth lead to my death. I could see it in his eyes sometimes and believe me seeing fear in the eyes of Thor was something one did not want to witness. I knew the news had affected me too; there was no denying that being given a death sentence had changed my outlook on a lot of things.

"Thor, brother, you are a man of your word are you not?" I asked him one afternoon 3 weeks after Banner had found the second heartbeat as we sat on the sofa together, not really paying attention to anything as we both picked at the remaining pizza we had ordered and I scanned over one of the more sensible baby books Stark had sent me. He gave me a look when I asked this, the confused look he used to get before he would ask me if I could read his mind. I did not question this look as I needed to stay focused on what I was about to say, it had taken me over 2 weeks to build myself up to ask him what I was about to ask and I needed to get it out now

"I like to believe so brother, when I give my word I always keep it." He seemed strained as he said this but I carried on regardless

"And if I were to ask something of you, you would give me your word you would do it, right?" this piqued his interest, the best way to make sure Thor did something was to make it a challenge

"Anything Loki. What do you need of me?" I put my book down and turned to face him

"When I die-" I started but had to stop to glare Thor into silence when he tried to interrupt with his reassurances. Once he had quieted I started again "If I die giving birth to our children will you find my other children and tell them?" I did not like that he was looking at me like I had lost my mind, it was a simple request

"Loki your children are-" he trailed off

"Monsters, like their Father? Unworthy of your time?" I knew that getting into an argument with him was not the best way to get what I wanted but my hormones took control once again. It seemed to work anyway as his face softened

"Your children are not going to lose you, we have been through this. Twin births are not the same here as they are on Asgard," I gave him a pointed look, not wanting to hear the same spiel he had been reciting for weeks. He seemed to get the picture "But if my word will make you feel more secure then you have my word I will speak to your children,"

"All of them." I demanded and he agreed "Even Jormungand."

"Yes Loki," He looked pained when he agreed to this as I knew he would. There was a pause that I was content to let happen knowing I could trust his word but then he had to go and spoil it by opening his mouth once again "Brother, while we are talking of serious matters and the meaning of my word there is something I need to discuss with you." Serious Thor normally lead to things I was not pleased with and in this case it was no different "I've been asked to take a mission for SHIELD," The hesitant manner in which he told me about this caught my attention, he'd been on missions before and while it meant he'd be away for a few days I had Steve and contrary to popular belief I was perfectly capable of looking after myself. That meant something about this mission would be something I didn't like. So when I put two and two together and thought about the thing I didn't like more than anything else on this world, Jane Foster

"And how long will you be in Puente Antiguo?" I asked him calmly while I felt a storm brewing inside me, I was not about to send him into the arms of that harlot Foster

"You knew already?" He asked confused

"No brother, you told me with the way you acted. You wish to return to Jane Foster and now SHIELD is giving you the perfect opportunity to return to your love," He silenced my ranting with a kiss, a deep kiss that I believe was meant to have a deeper meaning than 'There is a hardness in my pants you should take care of Loki' as many of our kisses meant

"You are my love, Loki. What I felt for Lady Jane, for Odin's sake what I have felt for any I have claimed feelings for pale in comparison to what I have felt for you since we were mere babes. I have always wanted nothing but to protect you, to keep you close and make you smile. However when I was banished Jane offered me shelter, clothing and company and I gave her my word I would return for her."

"And you gave me your word we would marry, which do you plan to keep Thor?"

"Both. I do not mean to return to her to take her as my own, I will tell her of you and I and explain to her how happy we are then I will complete my mission and bring Jane's invention back to Nick Fury so that I can come back here to you. Is that acceptable, brother?"

"No." I told him plainly and he looked like he was about to argue but I did not let him "If you go you will not return to me, you will return with me." He still looked confused "I am going with you."

It took a few days to convince Thor to let me accompany him to New Mexico, not that I needed his permission. When I decide I'm doing something I will do it. My brother had many reservations about me being on the trip though. He didn't want me to put myself in danger but I have magic and I do know how to fight so that excuse was out. Then he didn't want Jane to feel overwhelmed with me there as well but I told him I didn't actually have to meet her I just got to be close enough that he was still spending his nights with me. After that he had very few other excuses which I easily talked my way around and he quickly relented allowing me to form a plan.

We were set to leave by one of Stark's jets then we would spend a night in New Mexico while the object I had been told nothing about was loaded into a SHIELD issue carrier which Thor would then guard the cargo on the way to lands unknown and I would take the Stark aeroplane back to New York. I would have no contact with Foster or anything SHIELD related but I would be there to make sure my brother did not do anything I would not approve of. Foster however had other plans.

As we stood to leave the plane I glanced out with window and saw three people standing on the empty runway waiting for us. I instantly recognised the man in the group as Erik Selvig; a man who had worked for me briefly during my last visit to Midgard. Stood next to him was the love of Thor's life (for all of 5 minutes), Jane Foster and another woman. And how did I know which one was Jane Foster? It took but a simple deduction after she all but leapt into my Thor's arms as soon as he left the aircraft and proceeded to assault his mouth with her own. If it hadn't been for the immediate way in which Thor detached her from him I assure you I would have cursed her seven ways to Sunday and I must admit I was still tempted to. "Lady Jane, Lady Darcy and the good Sir Erik it is good to see you all once more my friends," He announced in that truly pompous and dramatic way of his "We have much to discuss," I believe he directed that to the confused looking woman he was still holding at an arm's length "But first allow me to introduce my future husband-"

"Arik Úlfrson." I interrupted him as I exited the plane to stand next to him.

I hadn't meant to ever use the Arik disguise again. The last thing I wanted to do was to make Thor suspicious but the oaf was about to introduce me and as his intended no less. Of course that was probably to show me that Foster was not a threat but still the smarter thing for him to do would have been to take his little humans away and meet me back in our hotel. So when I heard him start to make his big announcement I knew I couldn't just let him announce to the world that Loki Odinson was back on Midgard, interfering in SHIELD business to people like Selvig who worked for the organisation and had quite a good reason to hold a grudge against me. I had to act quickly as well in order to interrupt him which left off creating a new alias as that kind of magic takes more time than I had. The term 'Future Husband' had significantly lowered the amount of disguises I had prepared as most of my Midgardian transformations were based on the milk maidens I would use to seduce foolish men centuries ago. My magic took over at that point and I performed the last transformation I had used without much choice. It was to be expected that my grip on my magic would begin to weaken as my pregnancy progressed but I had not expected to lose my ability to shift at will and especially not this early.

While my new form was an inconvenience but one I was sure I would have many ways of talking my way out of any trouble should Thor have concerns later. And it was worth the hassle for the amusement I got seeing all the shades of pink little mortal Jane went as she heard the news of our engagement. The young mortal, Darcy was not able to hold her composure in the same way. The girl had double over in peals of laughter which her friend ignored, instead addressing me directly "So, will you be with us all weekend? It's just I don't know if there will be enough space in at the loft," She said politely although I could see the way she grit her teeth and I couldn't help but rub her nose in it, just a little. After all the worry and jealousy she had caused me I deserved it, right?

"Oh no, no, no. I would never dream of imposing myself on you like that. My darling Thor has reserved us a room in a charming hotel not far from here. It's a bit more private, you know?" I gave her my most innocent smile and leaned against my brother's side in a show of pure affection but it also gave me a chance to feel how tense he was. He was stiff, most likely confused and angry by my actions but he wrapped his arm around me so I had hope that I would be forgiven for my indiscretions, after all it was Foster's fault she had to see this display as she decided to ambush us as we got off the plane and have her tongue invade places that weren't hers to invade. "But I've taken up so much of your time; I should go check in at the hotel while you conduct your top secret business." I went to pick up my overnight bag but Thor picked it up before I could

"I will help you find a mode of transport, Arik." He looked to Jane and her cohorts "I shall be back momentarily but do you know of a way I can find my intended a carriage to our hotel?"

"The taxi rank is out in front of the airport." Selvig supplied, pointing toward the exit and I sped off in the direction, hoping to avoid whatever my brother clearly wanted to say in private from the mortals. However it took me too long to find a mortal taxi and Thor had caught up to me by the time I was ready to get into one. He grabbed my wrist and pushed my bag into my hand

"We'll talk when I get home, Loki." He told me before closing the door on me and allowing the car to take me away

"Brother," He called out shutting our hotel room door behind him and turning to see that I had already dropped my guise and faced him as Loki once more. His tone was far more serious than normal, it was the kind of tone that he used when he'd chastised me for my small acts of mischief when we were younger "If I were to ask you a question would you give me an honest answer?" Never a good thing for Thor to ask, it meant I would have to use the most convincing lies I could manage or some other more satisfying tactics

"Of course Thor but I do not feel much like talking right now," I practically purred as I attempted to tangle myself up with him in invitation. However he did not relent and after a brief kiss he pulled me off him and gently placed me so I was sitting on the end of the bed

"Now is not the time for your distractions Loki," He walked to the furthest end of the room from me and I looked at him, crestfallen "Do not pout at me in such a way,"

"I am not pouting." I insisted and he laughed but I could tell he was set on having this discussion "Go then, ask your question. If you are not capable of satisfying me tonight then I wish to sleep and leave early tomorrow."

"Who said I was not capable?" I saw lust flicker in his eyes and thought for a moment I had succeeded in distracting him but as quick as it appeared it left, replaced with absolute resolution "No more of your trickery brother. Now tell me was there ever an Arik Úlfrson?" Of all the times my brother could have become smart, I cursed whatever decider of fate who chose this one. I am sure Foster is to blame in some way I just have yet to figure it out. Until then it was time to find out if the repentant little brother act would still work on him. I looked down at my feet in shame

"No brother. I just wanted to be close to you and I couldn't exactly show up at the castle and expect a full pardon," I told him. Bad idea, he looked angrier than he had before

"So you decided to use my love for you? Create something wonderful with me and sully it with your plans and schemes, was that it brother? Was I naught but your way back into the graces of the royal family?"

"Of course not."

"I said no more of your lies brother!" He wasn't even looking at me anymore. The only time he'd ever been so mad he could not look at me was the time I accidentally vanished Mjolnir and could create a spell to return it for near a month. It was an unpleasant month, he was angry and Father was angry and I felt guilty I could do nothing but scour almost every book in every library until I found a working spell. I did not want to feel guilt for my actions this time and so I tried a new approach, the truth

"At first I will admit that I thought getting close to you was a just a way to get what I wanted but I thought wrong Thor. I love you and I think I have loved you for longer than I can even remember, trust me." I had walked over to stand beside him by this point

"How can I trust you, Loki when all you know is lies and trickery?" Hearing that hurt, I will admit but I suppose on some level Thor had a right to be angry at me. Although I should also be angry at him. Perhaps if he had not been so easy to manipulate in the first place none of this would have happened. Although when I told him as such he did not see it my way. Our shouting match intensified from that point until I think we were just arguing for the sake of arguing.

I swear we had been arguing for hours, my voice was hoarse and I was so exhausted all I could think of was sleeping so I decided that it was time to put an end to this silly quarrel. "If my lies offend your ears so much then next time you attempt to fumble your way through intercourse do not expect me to fake enjoyment to serve your male pride."

"Of course! And that must not be the only lie. Tell me brother, what do you truly think?"

"I think I obviously do nought but tell you lies brother and watch as you eat from the palm of my hand. Asgard is sincerely doomed if its future is a gullible king like you." I knew this comment was underhanded but I was tired and I want to shock him into silence so I could get some sleep. I had not expected him to raise his hand to me. It had been done before, we were two boys who had been raised together and trained in battle together, and many of our arguments had ended in violence. I had never been with child before though. All I could do in the seconds before was curl myself around my protruding stomach and upon instinct let out a begging "Don't hurt them!" This act stopped Thor in his tracks before he could even strike a blow. My fear snapped him out of his rage as quickly as my selfish comment had brought it on

"Loki I'm so-" he tried but his actions had sent me into a rage of my own. I sprung away from him and headed to the door before he could even finish his sentence

"We will talk when you get home. I need some time alone and you obviously need to work on your anger issues before you're in my presence again. When you're ready to talk about this like men I will be with Steve."

And with that I left the hotel and headed toward the Stark jet I was meant to use the following morning hoping the pilot would still be around in order to take me.

* * *

_I am so so so sorry this has taken so long but I have an excuse! I started University! It's big and scary and involves a lot more essays and stuff than college ever did... Plus I was struggling with this chapter before I moved away and then when I moved and went to go back to it I realised I'd left all my fanfiction notes at home so I had to wait till I visited home to pick them up~_ _But they're here safe with me now and I can start writing again! _

_Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed even during my absence~ I hope you like the new chapter and to everyone that stuck with me while I was faffing around at uni thank you too and I hope this chapter was worth the wait :)_

_Please as always let me know what you think :P Your reviews mean the world to me and they always make my day :)_


	11. Stage Four: Part VII

**WARNING: THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER... Please see end note as well :)**

Part VII

When I arrived at the airport the pilot and his crew were still performing the pre-flight checks for the journey. He seemed reluctant to fly before the scheduled time and tried to persuade me to return to my hotel but I told him I'd already cleared the flight with all the necessary people on my way to the airport, this was a lie but I assumed Steve would have known what to do when I informed him of my early return. After that was cleared up I went to nap on the plane and asked him to inform me before we took off.

I knew something was wrong the instant I woke up. I was still in the same overstuffed chair I'd fallen asleep in inside Stark's jet but it was obvious we were in the air, something I had requested to be informed about before we left. I was about to go and make the insolent mortal pay for disobeying my orders when I realised my hands had been bound to the seat. "What is the meaning of this?" I shouted across the empty craft as I struggled against my restraints. Escape should have been easy enough my magic could have easily dissolved the ropes holding me into nothingness, had I been in control of my magic. As with all my other pregnancies, the act of being pregnant drains a lot of my magical energy in order to maintain the pregnancy on an increasing scale until almost all of my power was being diverted into maintaining life. This made it increasingly harder to access my powers until I could not access them at all. I had known this would happen but in past experience it had not happened this quickly. Of course it was easy to see that this was due to the fact the magic had to support two lives instead of one and looking back the signs were there, my inability to transform at will without multiple attempts and I had become slightly more dependant on Thor for menial tasks recently.

A harsh crackle filled the air around the craft's passenger cabin followed by a voice interrupting my attempt to loosen my bindings "Nice to see you're awake, please stay in your seat. We will be arriving at our destination shortly." I recognised the voice, it was the pilot I had spoken to earlier  
"What are you doing? Stark will hear about this!" I shouted into thin air assuming the man could hear me from the cockpit. The harsh laugh in reply confirmed my theory  
"I don't work for Stark. We were looking for a way to hijack this plane when you stumbled into the cockpit. We've just been waiting for you to wake up so you could tell us where they've stashed the weapon S.H.E.I.L.D. are transporting. And you might want to think very carefully about your answer," At that point I felt cold metal tubes being pushed harshly into the back of my neck, I tried twisting to see what was behind me but my restraints prevented me  
"It's not here. The other craft is carrying the weapon!" The other craft had Thor and a small army's worth of agents, I had no quibble with sending the hooligans their way as I had no doubt Thor could handle them  
"Shit. We fell for the decoy! Kill him, we need to head back." The voice instructed  
"No. I'm not a decoy!" I shout desperately, hyper aware of the weapon being pushed further into my skin "Listen to me, I'm much more valuable to you alive."  
"Wait," the voice ordered and I felt the pressure on my neck lessen slightly "What does that mean?"  
"It means that I'm not a decoy, S.H.E.I.L.D. doesn't even know I'm here. They sent Thor to guard whatever weapon it is they needed so badly from New Mexico and as his partner I believe I had the right to accompany him."  
"Nice story and all but why does that mean we should keep you alive?" I resisted to urge to roll my eyes at the idiocy most midgardians seemed to posses  
"Because if you kill me then you have the wrath of Thor to deal with, keep me alive as a hostage of sorts and Thor brings the weapon to you like a well trained puppy."  
"And why would you be helping us?"  
"We fought before I left, the bumbling idiot deserves whatever you may have in store for him. And I'm quite fond of being alive so if it's a choice between Thor or I, I know exactly who I'd choose." I felt the pressure on my neck vanish completely now, I wasn't naive enough to think there wasn't still a gun pointed at the back of my head but not having it pushed into my skin was certainly a plus.  
"Very well, we'll try it your way for now. We should be landing soon, put our 'guest' to sleep for the time being." I begun to struggle again at that, not knowing how they would force my body to sleep until I felt a prick in my arm and looked to see a long piece of needle press into my skin and a clear liquid being pushed beneath my skin.

Within minutes my eyelids felt heavy and whatever tension I carried in my limbs was none existent. I could fight it no longer and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I awoke the room was much less luxurious than the inside of the Stark jet. The room I was in was expansive, grew increasingly cold and dark as what little sunlight peaking through the tiny windows begun to fade and full of boxes. I could feel magic being focused heavily on concealing and protecting the bump on my abdomen and of course I was thrilled they were protected I just wished they'd left some magic accessible for me especially when the other man in the room noticed I was awake. "Good morning there Sleeping Beauty," The man stepped toward me and into the dimming evening light as he spoke. He was truly rancid to behold, a greying thug of a man with a nose that had been broken and reset too many times, his eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles that may well have been bruises or lack of sleep, maybe even both and his rotund physique left much to be desired when compared to Thor's. And why would I even notice so much about the ugly man sent to guard me? Because as I was taking him in and looking for his weak spots I noticed the way he was looking at me, like some half starved animal and the, what he must of thought was subtle, way he readjusted himself as he walked toward me. Disgusting. For this mere mortal to think I would ever allow him to come anywhere near me with his sub-par little mortal prick and his body odor that was beyond a doubt a worse smell than Thor's cooking

However my 'captor' didn't seem to grasp my utter repugnance toward him "You're a quiet one, aren't you little princess? I bet I can make you scream though." I had to bite back the vomit as he said that. How dare this mortal think he could do anything of the sort to me? I am Loki, Prince of Asgard and I do what I want not what stupid, insignificant Midgardians tell me to do. So as his had reached for his pants in what I assume was going to be his 'big' reveal I felt something inside me snap. Old magic that had held my true form locked away from me the day Odin had stolen me. Magic that had only been broken by more Jotun magic unlocked itself and I watched as blue begun to spread along my arms starting at my fingertips and freezing everything it touched. The man before me no longer had lust in his eyes as terror took over. And for scum like him, terror was rightly deserved in my presence.

With my binds now frozen and my strength not only replenished but magnified I easily broke out of my bindings. He was trying to sneak away from me by this point but you cannot trick a trickster. As he scuttled backward I took calm steps toward him, freezing the ground in my wake until he had backed himself against a wall of boxes and I was quick to pin him against it. He went to shout out to his cronies but I quickly covered his mouth with my hand "Now it's your turn to be silent, worm." I told him as I put my arm out and grabbed the man by his groin, feeling it turn to ice beneath my hand. I pulled him up to my eye level using his frozen parts and I could see his pain in his eyes "Is this what you wanted? Does this give you the pleasure you desired?" he shook his head, tears streaming from his eyes and freezing on my hand "Good. Now down to business. I have questions, you will answer them like a good little worm." He nodded obviously unaware that I wasn't asking him, I was telling him. "Firstly how long did your potion force me to sleep?" I removed my hand from his mouth and I could see his lips were almost black with frostbite and small crystals of ice hung onto his skin  
"A d-day." he rasped through his pain  
"And they informed Thor they had me hostage? Gave him a location?" He couldn't even speak and instead just nodded in agreement. "Finally, how many men are here?"  
"10...11... I don't kn-"  
"Thank you." I cut him off dropping him to the ground. He looked relieved and tried to stand to run away  
"P-please don't hurt me," He begged but I was beyond any sort of morals or rationality, besides I was doing Midgard a favour by expunging this drain on their precious resources from existence. Humanity practically owed me for snapping his neck and sending him to my darling Hela.

After the dealing with the first I made my way through the rest of what I can only assume was their warehouse hideaway and made each of the pathetic mortals pay for the inconvenience they had caused me by abducting me while I was trying to make a point to Thor, now he was going to think he'd saved my life and be so high and mighty about it I was certain to lose our fight. I hate being in Thor's debt. The problem was that by the 7th person I could feel my new found energy starting to drain. I needed Thor to swoop in and take care of the rest of them while I recuperated so I took a risk, I poured my energy into one final blast of ice but instead of using it in combat, there were still too many of them and I was just too exhausted, I sent a pillar of ice and magic through the roof and into the sky like a beacon.

As predicted, they'd given Thor an exchange point close to where they'd tried to detain me and when he saw my spell it was simple enough for him to follow it to my exact location just in time to see me lose control and slip into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not sure if this chapter will stay up or if I'm going to change the plot slightly and delete this... As I was writing it I realised it was a bit darker than what I normally write but I had a lot of fun writing it so I'm putting it up here and if people could let me know what they think that would be great :)

Thanks again for all of the reviews, favourite, follows and generally reading the last chapter :) I love you guys and I hope you're enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying telling it :)


End file.
